


Без названия

by medichka_shani



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на "Январский фестиваль имени Аллена Уолкера"`2011 на ключ "искупаться в фонтане"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

У этих двоих такие несчастные, перевернутые лица, что Аллену становится неудобно. Он опускает глаза, ковыряет носком сапога половицу и думает, сколько еще раз такое должно повторится, прежде чем он научится говорить с людьми об их разбитых мечтах.  
\- Вы же можете просто обвенчаться в церкви, - терпеливо говорит он, не поднимая головы. - Разве этого не достаточно?..  
\- Вы не понимаете, молодой человек, - с неуместной гордостью возражает ему пастор, - мы венчаем у этого фонтана уже сто пятьдесят лет! Это не просто украшение города, это традиция...  
\- И мне ведь еще нет шестнадцати, - шепчет юная невеста и заливается краской.  
Аллен тоже краснеет.   
Они стоят в этой плотно сколоченной часовне, больше похожей на бункер - должно быть, не одно поколение рассерженных родителей пыталось взять ее штурмом, дабы помешать своим отпрыскам совершить все положенные обряды - прибывший только что экзорцист, пожилой священник и молодая испуганная пара, держащаяся друг за друга так крепко, словно весь мир должен вот-вот рухнуть в тартарары.   
\- Нет, это вы не понимаете... - Аллен вскидывает голову, и в его голосе звучит укор. - Вокруг творится такое, а вы... Они ехали сюда так долго, и что же, без этого старого фонтана их и поженить не могут? - горячо говорит Аллен, глядя в упор на священника.  
\- Ну вы же все равно приехали поглядеть на это место, - жалобно шепчет священник и просительно складывает руки.- Молю вас, пожалуйста: помогите нам. Все влюбленные... Уже сто пятьдесят лет... Все мечтают... Святая Клара благословляет...  
\- Я обязательно посмотрю, - вздыхает Аллен и начинает собираться. - Но вы туда не ходите. Где это?  
\- Прямо на площади...  
Когда дверь за экзорцистом закрывается, священник молится, беззвучно шевеля губами, а влюбленные молча стоят, все так же взявшись за руки.  
Первое, что отмечает Уолкер - это тишину.  
Тишина в городе, где часто играют свадьбы - это странно. Ставни на окнах закрыты, брошенная тележка с лимонадом одиноко стоит на углу, а ветер катает по мостовой обрывок цветной мишуры, которой тут принято украшать фонари.  
Коротко и ритмично поскрипывает флюгер над лавкой, мимо которой лежит путь экзорциста. На жестяном флажке вырезаны звезды.  
Аллен минует лавку и выходит на площадь. Глубоко вздыхает, глядя на фонтан святой Клары, вернее на то, во что он превратился.   
Хрустальный лед.   
Струи, бьющие вверх из верхушки фонтана, застыли изломанными, переливающимися дугами. Вода, стекающая с цоколя, ощетинилась блестящими иглами и тоже застыла, а та, что находилась в чаше фонтана, словно вскипела и вышла из берегов. Вся площадь залита замерзшей - или окаменевшей? - водой.  
Вся площадь искрит.  
Фонтан сверкает так, что больно глазам.  
Вскипевший хрусталь. Июньский лед.   
Волшебный каток.  
Что-то тоненько посвистывает - но не ветер.  
По площади, нарезая круги вокруг фонтанной чаши, носится девочка в полосатых чулках. Коньки поблескивают на ее ногах серебром. Вжик!  
Она ловко огибает торосы хрусталя и со свистом проносится мимо Аллена. Разворачивается и резко тормозит.  
\- Красиво, не правда ли?   
\- Это ты сделала? - хмурится Аллен, стягивая перчатку.  
\- Нет, что ты. Но я знала, что сюда придешь именно ты, - улыбается Роад, ставя коньки во третью позицию, - и что тебе понравится...  
Она поднимает руки кверху и осторожно скользит назад, выгибаясь тонким телом так, словно на нее направлены взгляды сотен восхищенных зрителей. Коньки режут лед почти бесшумно и только на поворотах скрипят.  
Повинуясь ее жесту, "восхищенные зрители" слетаются с неба ближе.   
"Как чистая Сила попала в фонтан, у которого поколение за поколением венчаются влюбленные и гонимые?" - думает Аллен, готовясь к бою, и не замечает, что произносит эти слова вслух.  
Роад, возникшая у него за спиной, стремительно притормаживает и цепляется за плащ Аллена, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Возможно, она упала с неба. А возможно, ее обронил кто-то проходящий мимо... - и когда Аллен вздрагивает, Роад смеется, наклонив голову.   
\- Ты не получишь ее, - предупреждает Аллен, делая сальто назад... и едва успевая сохранить равновесие, чтобы не растянуться на гладком участке льда.  
\- Почему? Я слышала, ваша святая благоволит к влюбленным... - шепчет Роад, щурясь. - И к мечтателям. А мечта - это я...  
Ее медовые глаза разгораются опасным огнем.  
Акумы начинают стрелять.

Через пятнадцать минут на площади все перевернуто: в фасадах домов зияют прорехи и трещины, фонари выворочены из брусчатки "с корнем", одну из чугунных скамеек взрывом забросило на чей-то балкон.   
Фонтан, по-прежнему целый и невредимый, искрится, как огромная причудливая сосулька в морозный день.  
Аллен, кряхтя, откидывает придавившую его тележку с вьющейся по боку надписью "самый лучший в городе лимонад!" и, чуть-чуть хромая, идет к фонтану.  
Он медлит каких-то пару секунд.   
Вокруг становится очень темно.   
Мерцают свечи.

\- Повторяй: "Я беру тебя в горе и в радости..."  
\- Роад, - улыбается Аллен разбитыми губами, - ты играешь, будто тебе тоже нет шестнадцати?  
\- Дурачок, - шепчет Роад, тоже улыбаясь - тоскливо и странно, - что бы ты понимал в играх. Даже этот фонтан разбирается в правилах лучше тебя... Ну же, говори, что там еще нужно?..  
\- Искупаться в фонтане, - без тени злорадства и даже немного сочувственно говорит Аллен.  
И еще успевает увидеть, как кривятся губы Роад, когда она со всей силы бьет коньком по глыбе хрустального льда.  
Глыба отзывается тонким звоном и холодным искристым сиянием.   
И снова все темнеет. 

Гремят взрывы.  
Молодые люди в часовне молятся.


End file.
